a cullen april fools day
by Emmett's One and Only Angel
Summary: What happens when the Edward, Nessie, Emmett, and Jasper take thier pranking a little to far? This is the same story i deleted i just fixed it a little.
1. Chapter 1

Emmett's April Fools Day

disclaimer: i do not own twilight

bpov

Edward and I were sitting in Renessme's room, watching her sleep when Edward groaned.

"What's wrong?" I asked, whispering so as not to wake Nessie.

"Look at the calendar and you'll know."he sighed.

I looked around to the calendar in Nessie's room. April first. Emmet's favorite day of the year. The day when he can prank people non stop with an excuse. Today was going to be horrible. Knowing Emmett, he was going to embarrass everyone by Edward's expression, we were first. Lucky us.

"This is going to be along day."I sighed.

Edward only nodded then dashed out of the room. I heard our bedroom door shut and him burst out laughing. I got up and went to see what was going on.

"What was that all about?"I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Emmett switched Rosalie's conditioner with bright green paint. Rose didn't notice until she got out of the shower. She's chasing him through the woods as we speak. Threatening to kill him of course."he smiled, trying to contain his laughter.

I looked up at him and burst out laughing. I was laughing so hard I didn't realize that I was falling until I hit the floor. Edward had been laughing to hard to realize. By the time he had dove to catch me, we were both on the floor. I struggled to compose myself.

"I'm going to go cook breakfast for Nessie. Can you get her up and dress her please?"I said.

It took him a minute to nod yes.

Lets see. What to cook. I made my way over to the cabinate to see what was in there. When I opened the door, a bowl of something slimy and gooey fell onto my head.

"Edward!I'm going to murder your brother. There's jell-O in my hair!"I yelled.

Before I realized it, Edward and Renessme were standing in the kitchen doorway, dying laughing.

"Sorry love, but that one was us. We couldn't resist."Edward chuckled.

"You think its funny do you? How about this?"I asked, throwing a handful of jell-O at them both. They looked at me shocked. Edward had it all over the front of his white shirt and Nessie had it in her hair.

"Guess we deserved that. Come on Nessie. Lets get cleaned up."Edward scooped her up and walked out of the room. I went to get a mop and clean up the green mess while Edward showered the bathed Nessie. Of corse they leave me the mess and messy.

It had been three hours since the jell-O incident and Edward, Nessie, and I were on our way to the Cullen mansion. No doubt there were more worse pranks coming our way.

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys. Thanks for the kind reviews . I do plan to keep adding chapters. Hope you enjoy chapter 2!

Disclaimer do not own twilight

Bpov

As Edward, Nessie, and I crossed the threshold into the Cullen mansion, we were bombarded with water balloons. How Edward didn't see this coming through Emmett's thoughts I don't know. Emmett must have been thinking of something else to distract Edward.

"That's it! This means war! Edward, take Nessie. I've got planning to do."I growled.

I turned and ran out the door. The beginnings of my plan already forming. Now just to make sure Alice sees and get her and Rose over here.

I walk into the cottage, surprised to see Alice and Rose making themselves comfortable. Rose was lounging in the rocking chair in front of the fireplace (her hair in a bun tucked up in hat to hide the green.) and Alice looking at books on the bookshelves.

"Oh good. Your home. I've already filled Rose in and packed our suitcases. Now all that's left to decide is whose car we're taking."Alice rambles.

"Alice, I'm thinking we should all drive separately. Then meet up at the hotel. I assume you've already booked us a room for the week?"I ask as she rolls her eyes and nods.

"Now that that's all settled, can we go? Emmett's been driving me crazy all day."Rose asks, jingling her car keys. I nod as we all run to the Cullen's garage. Rose jumps in her red convertible, Alice in her yellow Porsche, and me in my Ferrari. We decided not to tell the guys, Nessie, Esme , or Carlisle. They will all know in due time.

Alice takes the lead, since she knows where the hotel is. Rose takes the middle and I the back. I can't help but glance over my shoulder when I see a pair of bright headlights flash in my rearview mirror. As I look closer, I realize it's shiny silver Volvo. I grab for my cell phone and quickly punch in Alice's number, glancing back as a huge red jeep pulls up behind the Volvo.

"Hello?"Alice asks.

"We've got company. Emmett and Edward. And I'd say Jasper is probably riding with one of them."I say, frantic.

"Don't worry. I know how to lose them. Follow me and call Rose and tell her to do the same."

The line went dead. I quickly punch in Rose's number. When she answers, I quickly explain everything and hang up when she agrees.

I know it's a mistake when I look in my rearview and meet the glare of my husband and ,who I just realized is there, my brother-in-law, Jasper. I glance up as Alice whips around and drives OFF the road, Rose following her. I sigh and follow them into the woods, getting shook up the whole way. I jump when I hear my cell phon ping, signaling a text. I open it up to find a message from Alice and a message from Rose.

Alice-we lost them.

Rose-that was almost to easy.

I send them both back a quick reply and sigh as we come out onto another highway. Even though I liked the idea of revenge on everyone who pranked me , I still hated the thought of upsetting Edward and Nessie. And for allowing Rose and Alice to upset Emmett and Jasper. I hope their not to mad when we come home next week.

Got ideas? Tell me!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews. Here's chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

bpov

I was trying to focus on the road and not Edwards anger when my phone rang. It was Alice.

I could only hope that nothing had gone wrong.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked.

"Well there's good and bad news. And I already know you want bad first. Edward's trying to read mine and Rose's minds to find us. You need to shield us. But the good is that I thought of a way to make this prank better. You need to call Jacob and tell him to meet us somewhere with Nessie.. You pick where. Don't decide until your shielding us all. Oh, gotta go. Rose is beeping in. I'll fill her in. Bye." The line went dead as soon as she finished.

Okay, now to call Jake. I took a deep breath and held the speed dial for Jacob's number.

"Hello?" A husky voice answered.

"Hey Jake. It's me, Bella."

"Hey Bella. Awesome prank on those husbands of your guys's. Do you need any help?"

"Actually, yes. We need you to get Nessie and meet us at the Sunoco in Seattle. The one when you first come in. There's an emergency bag packed for her under mine and Edward's bag. Do what you have to without harming anyone to get her there."

"You expect me to go into a room where you and Edward have, you know, done it? Sorry, sorry! I'll do it! You don't have to growl."

"Thanks Jake. I've to fill Rose and Alice in. Bye."

"Bye."

I sighed and dialed Alice's speed dial. It rang once and went to voice mail. She must be talking. I wonder to who. Probably Jasper. Oh well, might as well try Rose. It rang twice before she answered.

"Hello? Emmett I told you this is for your own good. I-"

"Rose? It's not Em. It's bella."

"Oh, sorry. Emmett's called about twenty times now. It's annoying. I've started ignoring him. But anyway, where's the dog meeting us at?"

"First Sunoco in Seattle."

"Okay. Hey, have you talked to Alice? She won't take my calls."

"No, I was hoping you had. Maybe she's arguing with a hotel to get us a room."

"I don't know but she'll have to answer eventually so she knows where to- Oh my god! Alice just ran off the road and into a tree!"

I didn't answer Rose. Instead I immediately pulled over. Rose stopped a few yards ahead. We ran over at vampire speed. Surely she was okay. She was a vampire after all.

"Alice? Alice! Are you okay?" I called into the pile of smoking metal.

"Yeah, I'm fine but my phone, car, luggage, and husband aren't." Alice answered, climbing out and walking over to me and Rose.

"Your husband?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"I was talking to Jasper. The guys are worried sick. They said Carlisle and Esme put Nessie down for a nap and when they went to check on her she was gone. I had to play dumb and yell at him for losing her. The wolves are pretending that they don't know what happened. I just feel so bad for yelling at Jasper. When he said Nessie was missing I called him a dumbass for losing her. I've never yelled at him, let alone cussed at him. That's why I crashed. I wasn't paying attention. It looks like we're short a car now. Rose, do you mind if I ride with you after we get Nessie? I need to talk to Bella before. That's if you don't mind either, Bella." Alice explained

"That's fine" Rose and I answered in unison.

I wrapped my arm around Alice and led her back to my car. Rose walked back to hers, on the phone with the insurance company.

When we got in Alice buried her head in her hands and began dry sobbing. I rubbed soothing circles onto her back while I drove. I figured this is why she wanted to ride with me first. She needed to be near someone who understood her pain right now. Rose wouldn't be helpful because she yells and cusses Emmett all the time.

Alice didn't stop dry sobbing until we pulled into the gas station. I scanned the parking lot for Jacob's red Volkswagen rabbit. He wasn't there yet. With one last look at Alice, I got out to fill up the gas tank. I payed with cash so that Edward wouldn't be able to track me with the credit card. I looked over to Rose's car when I walked out of the store. Alice was already in the front seat of the convertible while Rose pumped gas. I checked to make sure she had a wad of money in her hand instead of a credit card. I was relieved when I saw she did.. The last thing we needed was the guys tracking us down.

As I got back to my car, I saw Jacob's car pull in, a grinning Nessie in her car seat in the back. I sighed in relief as he pulled up beside me and began getting Nessie out. As soon as her feet touched pavement, she ran into my arms. I hugged her tight while Jake fastened her car seat into my car. She touched my cheek and showed me how sad she was when we left without her and Edward. Especially when we left.

"Oh darling, I'm sorry. Don't worry about it now. Your safe and here. And you'll see daddy in a day or two. I won't let Aunt Alice keep us gone that long. Now, let's get you ready to go." I leaned into the backseat and fastened her in. When I turned around to get her bag from Jake, I was surprised to see him already in his car, the bag in my passenger seat. He waved to me then Nessie and drove away. He must be upset that he won't get to see Nessie for a couple of days. Oh well, he'll live. I looked over to Alice and Rose and nodded that it was time to go.

Nessie fell asleep about an hour into the drive. I glanced down at the clock for the first time since we had left. It was ten O'clock at night. We had left at about noon. Alice must have looped around Seattle and went a new route. I guess it was good thing she was leading. I could see her ahead in Rose's car, pointing in different directions, telling Rose where to go. I was chuckling at the two in front of me when I heard my phone ring. I looked at the caller I.D.. Edward.

Well, what did you think. Please review. Send in any ideas you have. I've got writers block now that I've wrote that. I have ran out of ideas for all of my stories. Fanfics and all others.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody, I haven't been getting as many reviews on my stories and I'm bored with this one. I can't think of anything for it so I'm not going to write anymore of it. I know how I wanted to end it so if you want to know, PM me. I'll leave the story up, I won't delete it, just not update it.


End file.
